


Cleaning Up The Mess

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [26]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu water fight leads to an interesting time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up The Mess

"Okay, you're a better cook than I am, I can finally admit it," Danny said, leaning back in the chair and looking across the table at her.

"Dear God, the world's ending. Danny Messer's actually admitted I'm better at something than he is," she said as she looked upwards.

"Watch it, Kaile, or else people are going to start thinking you're a little off there."

"Like who? You?" She shook her head, picking up her plate and taking it into her kitchen. Danny did the same after a moment, standing next to her at the sink as she rinsed off the plate. He wasn't looking at her or else he would have seen the wheels turning in her head.

She took the removable faucet that was already in her hands and lifted it up, aiming it at Danny. In the split second it took him to realize what she was doing, she depressed the lever and squirted him in the face with water.

"Kaile!" he yelped. He reached over and wrestled her for the faucet, getting them both wet in the process. When he got it, she backed up towards the refrigerator, shaking her head. "Oh, revenge is pretty sweet here."

She laughed, shaking her head. "One good shot, then we call a truce, okay? And you get to help me clean up this mess we made."

He got her in the face with a stream of water in response. Even as she kept getting blasted by water, she was laughing. This was actually fun. She hadn't had fun like this in so long, she forgot what it was like. She glanced up quickly at Danny and saw he had the same look in his eyes, that this was a blast.

But he still had the attachment and she was still getting sprayed with water and now she was even more soaked than he'd been. This had to be changed. She walked back up to him, away from her not so safe place in front of the fridge, and made another grab for the water nozzle. He took a step back but slipped in the puddle of water at his feet.

Maka managed to grab his arm and he dropped the nozzle to keep upright. She pulled him a little closer to her, out of the water.

"Kaile, I got you better than I thought." The exertion had caused a few strands of sopping wet hair to fall in her face. He pushed them aside.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge," she said, and Danny just raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"If I tell you, then it won't be revenge, it'll just be something you can plan on avoiding."

"I don't know. You could always lie to me, tell me one thing and do something else..."

"Why waste the energy?" She enjoyed having him close to her, and at the moment the sopping wet floor could just be ignored. "It's more fun to let you live your life with a bit of a blind panic going on."

He laughed and captured her mouth in a kiss. She could deal with revenge later.

\---

"Why don't you have a mop like a normal person?" Danny asked, looking over at Maka. The two of them were on their hands and knees with a roll of paper towels each. "Or, for that matter, just use your bathroom towels?"

"Because I need to take a shower in the morning and I only have two clean ones," she said without looking up. She pulled the last sheet off her roll and sighed. He had a point, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"You only need one," he pointed out.

"I figured you'd want a shower in the morning," she said, finally looking up at him.

"Hadn't thought about that. Mind's on other things." His grin turned decidedly devious and she rolled her eyes. Truth was her mind was probably on the same subject, but he didn't need to know that, either.

"You know, we could always just use your shirt," she said jokingly. "It's drier than mine."

He feigned shock. "No. If anyone's taking their shirt off over this, it's you."

"Me? Why me?" she asked, getting up into a crouching position so she could begin to stand up. "My shirt's wetter than yours!"

"Ever thought it was just my attempt at getting to see you with no shirt on cleaning up a kitchen floor?"

Kaile shook her head. "And you keep saying _I'm_ weird," she said with a laugh. "Danny, you're just insane sometimes, you know that?" She stood up and turned her back to him to get more towels when she felt something cold and wet hit her in the back. She froze for a moment, slightly shocked, and turned around slowly.

Danny wouldn't look up, but he was whistling tunelessly, wiping up more of the water...with no shirt on. She looked down at her feet and saw both his shirts balled up on the floor and then looked back at him and burst out laughing. "Damn, if I had a camera..."

"Good thing you don't because this is for your eyes only," he said. She could see him grinning. "Don't worry about the floor. I'll finish it up. Least I can do for the mess."

"You just want to show off your nice body, don't you?"

"That too."

She walked over to him, careful to avoid the puddle. He didn't look up until her shirt landed in the water in front of him. "The floor can wait, you know."

"It'll dry on it's own," he said slowly as her bra landed on her shirt. They both sopped up some of the water. He looked up and saw Maka had her arms crossed over her breasts, looking down at him. "I take it you have some other ideas on what to do while we wait?"

"Oh, plenty," she said.


End file.
